Currently, the mobile consumer electronics in the market generally uses vibration motor as the feedback member of the system, such as caller ID of mobile phone, the vibration feedback of game machines and so on. The existing vibration motor mainly comprises a cylindrical core motor, a hollow cup motor and a linear motor. The cylindrical core motor and the hollow cup motor not only have a complex structure, a large thickness and a complicated manufacturing process, but also have loud noise and poor control accuracy. Nowadays, in order to meet the design requirements of the mobile consumer electronics, which require the products to be thinner and portable, the vibration motors are gradually developed with a tendency of being flattened and thinner. A linear vibration motor is a motor with the vibrator vibrating linearly and reciprocally along a vibration direction, which is widely used in consumer electronics, because of the stable vibration thereof.
The Chinese Patent CN102570764 discloses a linear vibration motor, wherein, the spring is a sheet spring, which overcomes the problem that movable members is easy to impact the coil and/or impact the housing caused by the spiral spring, which leads to the damage of the housing and the coil, and the noise, however, during the working process of the spring, the above document also has the following disadvantages:
firstly, in practical use, the response speed of the linear vibration motor disclosed by the above document is slow;
secondly, the spring disclosed by the above document has two connection ends, one of them is connected to the lateral wall of the housing, the other one is connected to the lateral wall of the pouring weight, however, since the line between the two connection ends is substantially parallel to the bottom surface/upper cover of the housing, in order to make sure the spring can be compressed and stretched along the vibration direction of the pouring weight, thus ensuring the linear vibration effect, the slot of the spring is designed to be vertical to the vibration direction of the housing, which leads to a narrow installation space inside the housing and along the length direction of the housing, and if the above installation space is increased, the size in length direction of the housing is increased, thus the processing cost is improved and the size of the motor is increased, which is not in favor of the miniaturization of the motor and the compact structure thereof.